Children Record
Children Record (チルドレンレコード) is the opening song for Kagerou Project and is the eighth song of the series. It is sung by IA. Information It quickly gained 1,000,000 views after it's release and currently has 2.3 million views. It is Jin's second most popular song after Kagerou Daze. Characters * Tsubomi Kido * Shintaro Kisaragi * Shuuya Kano * Hibiya Amamiya * Kousuke Seto * Marry Kozakura * Shion Kozakura * Ayano Tateyama * Takane Enomoto / Ene * Haruka Kokonose / Konoha * Momo Kisaragi * Hiyori Asahina * Kenjirou Tateyama * The Snake of Clearing Eyes (as Black Konoha) * Azami Lyrics Romaji Shiroi iyahon o mimi ni ate sukoshi niya to shite aizu suru Shimikonda kono ondo ga doa o nokku shita shunkan ni afuresou ni naru yo "Mada mienai?" Me o korashite nozomu soudatsusen Ano hi chuucho shita nouri kara "Ima da, torimodose" to koodo ga naridashisou Itoshikute, tsurakute, sekai o kiratta hito no Hidoku rifujin na "Kousei" Koutei shite icha mirai wa umidasenai Shounen shoujo mae o muku kureru enten sae kibouron datte "Tsuremodose" "Tsuremodose" Mikazuki ga akaku moeagaru Saa saa, koodo o zero de kizame Souzouryoku no sotogawa no sekai e oobaa na kuusou sensen e "O-saki ni douzo" tte shita o dasu yoyuu butta mujaki na me "Hora deban da" pasuwaado de me o samashita ja jama wa tomaranai Mou yoru ga fukaku naru "okosama" nara moeru enchousen Gyakkyou guai ga kuuru daro? Nerenai ne mada mada hora hayaku! Hayaku! In-tempo de shisen o awasete hai tacchi de biito ga naridaseba Kangaete cha osoi deshou? Hora nokkatte kou ze Wan koodo de shisen o awasete buttonda guruubu ga uzumakeba Joudan ja nai mieru hazu sono hai endo no fuukei no sukima ni Saa doudai, kono atsusa mo surechigai sou datta kachikan mo "Warukunai kana" me o hiraki, te o toriattara Angai chiipu na kotoba mo "Aikotoba da" tte ii aeru. Sukoshi dake mae o mukeru Shounen shoujo, mae o muku yureru enten sura kibouron datte Omoidashi, kuchi ni dasu fukashigi na deai to wakare o "Nee nee, toppi na sekai no koto sanzan datte warai tobasetanda" Aizu ga owaru Shounen shoujo mae o muke kuramu enten sura kibouron datte "Tsukamitore" "Tsukamitore" to taiyou ga akaku moeagaru Saa saa, kooru da. Saigo no shiyou saizensaku wa sono me o mihiraita Oobaa na mousou sensen kanjousei no Mebiusu no saki e Kanji 白いイヤホンを耳にあて　少しニヤッとして合図する 染み込んだこの温度が　ドアをノックした瞬間に　溢れそうになるよ 「まだ視えない？」　目を凝らして臨む争奪戦 あの日躊躇した脳裏から　「今だ、取り戻せ」とコードが鳴り出しそう 愛しくて、辛くて、世界を嫌ったヒトの 酷く理不尽な「構\成」 肯定していちゃ未来は生み出せない 少年少女前を向く　暮れる炎天さえ希望論だって 「ツレモドセ」「ツレモドセ」 三日月が赤く燃え上がる さぁさぁ、コードを0で刻め 想像力の外側の世界へ　オーバーな空想戦線へ 「お先にどうぞ」って舌を出す　余裕ぶった無邪気な目 「ほら出番だ」パスワードで　目を覚ましたじゃじゃ馬は止まらない もう夜が深くなる　「オコサマ」なら燃える延長戦 逆境ぐあいがクールだろ？　寝れないねまだまだ　ほら早く!早く!! イン・テンポで視線を合わせて　ハイタッチでビートが鳴り出せば 考えてちゃ遅いでしょう？　ほらノっかってこうぜ ワンコードで視線を合わせて　ぶっ飛んだグルーヴが渦巻けば 冗談じゃない見えるはず　そのハイエンドの風景の隙間に さぁどうだい、この暑さも　すれ違いそうだった価値観も 「悪くないかな」　目を開き、手を取り合ったら 案外チープな言葉も　「合い言葉だ」って言い合える。 少しだけ前を向ける 少年少女、前を向く　揺れる炎天すら希望論だって 思い出し、口に出す　不可思議な出会いと別れを 「ねぇねぇ、突飛な世界のこと　散々だって笑い飛ばせたんだ」 合図が終わる 少年少女前を向け　眩む炎天すら希望論だって 「ツカミトレ」「ツカミトレ」と　太陽が赤く燃え上がる さぁさぁ、コールだ。最後にしよう　最善策はその目を見開いた オーバーな妄想戦線　感情性のメビウスの先へ English With white earphones in my ears I give the signal with a little grin The moment I knocked on the door The heat permeating me floods out "You still don't see?" A staring contest with strained eyes When I faltered then the chord rang out: "Now's the time, take it back!" as if from inside my mind The world so lovable yet harsh There were some who loathed it With their cruelly irrational "system" If I approve, then the future won't exist... Boys and girls, face forward finding hope in even the unbearable heat "Bring it back!" "Bring it back!" The crescent moon rises in red flames Now, come, write the code in 0's Head to the world outside the imaginary To the overstated warfront of fantasy "Go on ahead," you stick out your tongue, simple eyes feigning cockiness With their password, "Hey, it's my turn," The awoken, restless child won't stop The night's getting dark for the "children," they're brightly burning extra innings Adversity is the cool thing, isn't it? Can't sleep, not yet Come, hurry, hurry!! In-tempo We meet our gazes And when the beat resounds with a high touch Isn't it too late to think about it? Come on, just get with us! With one chord, we meet our gazes And when you're wrapped in the bouncing groove You should see it's not a joke Between the gaps of the high-end scenery So what do you think of this heat and our values that just so happen to meet? "Not so bad, is it?" When we open our eyes and clasp our hands Even these surprisingly cheap words we dispute them as "passwords". And I face forward just a little Boys and girls, face forward Finding hope in only the shimming heat Recall, and bring to words Your miraculous encounters and farewells "You know, about that wild world; I laughed it off as being just too harsh" So ends the signal Boys and girls, face forward! Find hope in only the dizzying heat! "Take it in hand!" "Take it in hand!" The blazing sun rises in red flames Now, come, it's the call Let's make this the end; the best plan of action has opened your eyes From the overstated warfront of daydream to beyond a mobius strip of emotion Videos IA Children Record チルドレンレコード PV (English subs) Children Record Jin feat. MARiA from GARNiDELiA Gallery Children record.jpg Momo_Kisaragi_Children_Record.png Children_Record_Cover.jpg CrossfadeCha.png Hibiya shy around Hiyori.jpg Ene with Shintaro.jpg Kido slaps her face.png Ayano in children record.png Ene children Record.png Takane shocked.png Hibiya reaching out.png Trivia * The Mekakucity Actors version is sung by MARiA and Jin / Shizen No Teki-P. Category:Music Category:Songs for Mekakucity Actors